Stardust
by Dragon'sHost
Summary: When Lucy comes across a rare key, a Celestial Spirit asks her for a favor - to which she agrees. Her task is to find the Ghost Keys, and with them put to rest an ancient wrong. But the keys have long been lost to time, and a strange traveler is taking a very keen interest in her journey...
1. New Keys

**I've been on a Mard x Lucy kick lately, so here's the start of another one! I've been planning this for a couple of months, to be honest. I'm excited to get it started! That being said, though, this fic will focus less on romance, and more on the relationships between Celestial Mages and their Spirits.**

 **Some elements of the Eclipse Keys arc will be making an appearance, but for the most part I'm ignoring that arc entirely. This takes place after the GMG's, but before Sun Village. In fact, think of this as a replacement arc to Eclipse Keys.**

 **This fic is heavily inspired by the song, "Stardust" by tyDi featuring Kerli. I highly urge everyone to check the song out!**

 **Update - this is now a song fic with lyrics.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

 _ **It's A New World  
It's A New Start  
It's Alive With The Beating Of Young Hearts  
It's A New Day  
It's A New Plan**_

 _ **-Bryan Adams "Here I Am"**_

* * *

Lucy raised her arm high, Fleuve D'Etoiles clenched firmly in the same hand. "And here's what you get for thinking Celestial Wizards and their Spirits are weak!" she shouted, snapping her arm down as hard as she could. Fleuve D'Etoiles' length lashed out, brilliant blue with golden sparks dancing. The bandit it was aimed at squeaked in alarm, scrambling backwards only to fall over the upraised tree roots that surrounded them. The whip sailed harmlessly over his head as he grinned and then rolled to his feet.

"That all you got, girly?!" he mocked, snapping his fingers. "Pitiful - is this really all your kind are capable of? Even your little spirit lackeys got so fed up with you they abandoned you!" Iridescent bubbles formed all around him. Lucy knew from experience that despite their rainbow sheen and innocent appearance, those things were made of a rather nasty variety of acid that burned away all it touched. Her clothes had already faced the brunt of his previous assault, and were now hanging in tatters off her form. Acid burns dotted her skin, and made every movement painful.

But there was no way she was going to let this moron get the best of her. She had the reputation of Fairy Tail to protect! And no one got away insulting her bond with her Spirits. _No one._

To the bandit's great surprise, Lucy grinned back at him. "Maybe instead of insulting me, you should have been paying more attention to my whip!" Far too late for him to react, Lucy yanked her arm backwards. Her whip's coils tightened around the bandit's feet, where Fleuve D'Etoiles had been resting after Lucy's initial attack, pulling the ruffian off his feet. "And who said my spirits were gone?! Sagittarius, hit him where it hurts!"

"As you wish, my lady!" the archer replied from his perch high in a nearby tree. "Goodbye and farewell, fiend!"

The bandit screamed in terror as a barrage of arrows fell like rain all around him, pinning him thoroughly to the ground and bursting his acidic bubbles with soft hisses.

Lucy gave her Spirit a thumbs up. "That was great, Sagittarius! Thank you!"

He bowed low, leaving Lucy to wonder how the horse head part of his costume didn't send him careening forward off the tree branch with its bulk and weight. "A pleasure to serve, as always!"

She giggled at him. "You can go back if you want, now. Thanks again for the help."

As he straightened from his bow, Sagittarius gave Lucy a fond smile. "Then until we say hello again!" Disappearing in a shimmer of golden sparkles, he departed back for his world. His golden gate - clearly visible to Lucy's inner eye - shut firmly behind him.

Her attention returned to the catatonic bandit, and Lucy set about trussing him up with her whip. Tying him to a gargantuan tree root, Lucy then stepped back to admire her handiwork. There was no way he was getting out of that anytime soon, even with his little acid trick.

A heavy sigh whooshed out of her as she took in her own condition. "Wonderful," Lucy grumbled to herself, picking idly at the scraps of cloth barely covering her important places. "And here I really liked that outfit, too!"

"I brought you a change of clothes, Princess," a monotonous voice piped up behind her.

"EEK!" she shrieked in surprise. Clutching her chest, Lucy breathed hard, her heart trying its utmost to escape the confines of her ribcage. "I have got to learn to get used to that." Virgo was smiling knowingly at her when she turned around. Never let it be said that Gemini was the most mischievous of Lucy's Spirits. That title belonged solely to the maid-outfit-wearing pink-haired maiden constellation. "Thank you so much, Virgo. I really appreciate you bringing me these," Lucy told her.

The space around Virgo's eyes softened as she relinquished her items. "These should help foster the healing for your burns. I included a matching set for your friend, as well."

Lucy couldn't help but smile at that. "Thanks, again! I'm sure Yukino will be very grateful you thought of her."

Virgo bowed. "If that's all, Princess, big brother is going on a rampage in the Celestial World right now. He's upset that you didn't summon him for this fight. I will inform him that you are in good health."

"That silly lion..." Lucy muttered under her breath. "Of course I didn't summon him! There's no way I'm letting a close-combat specialist anywhere _near_ those acid bubbles." She met Virgo's gaze once more. "Tell Taurus I'm sorry, please? I should have realized sooner what they were."

"He is already recovered and is currently taunting big brother about being summoned instead of him," Virgo curtly replied. "But I shall let him know about your concern so he may wheedle big brother about that as well."

The Celestial Mage resisted the urge to facepalm at the antics of her Spirit friends only through great force of will. Also, her hands were full of clothes. "Thank you again, Virgo."

With a nod, the Spirit left in a shower of sparkles and wavering light.

Swiftly, Lucy changed her outfit using a giant tree for cover. Virgo's gift was even cuter than the destroyed outfit! After that cheerful observation, Lucy paused to glance around the dense, ancient forest. She wondered how Yukino was faring with her own opponent; at some point during their battles they had separated as Yukino took on the close range opponent and Lucy the mid-ranged one.

It had been quite the surprise to find herself on a job with her fellow Celestial Wizard, truth be told. Yukino had just shown up at the guild, job request in hand, and a glimmer of delight in her eyes as she asked Lucy to go on the job with her. With a letter of Guild Master Sting's full support in her possession as well. Master Makarov had heartily approved of the idea of inter-guild cooperation, and Lucy had been ecstatic to spend some quality time with her Sabertooth friend. Team Natsu, on the other hand, had proven quite troublesome when they insisted on coming along. It had taken both Mirajane and Makarov to hold the very dejected group of mages behind.

Lucy hadn't liked ditching her teammates for a job, but it had certainly paid off well! Now she had enough money for this month's rent, she got to do something with Yukino (even if the job had turned out to be a fighting-oriented one in the end), and _nothing important had been demolished or otherwise destroyed._

All in all, she counted this as a success. Even her minor burns hurt less, thanks to the clothes from the Celestial World.

"Lucy-sama!" a high-pitched, familiar voice called in the distance. "Where are you, Lucy-sama?"

"I'm here, Yukino!" she shouted back, her own voice echoing amongst the trees.

A dull thud reached Lucy's ears. Confused, she anxiously peered around the forest. What was that noise...? It was steadily increasing in volume and pace. The leaves of the tree shook around her. Bracing herself, she crouched into a fighting position, just in case.

She was definitely not expecting a giant, bright pink, robotic teddy bear to come leaping out of the surrounding foliage. Yukino sat in one of the bear's paws, and an unconscious man was being hauled unceremoniously under it's other arm.

"I'm glad to see you're alright, Lucy-sama!" Yukino declared happily. She patted the robotic bear's arm. "Thank you for carrying me, Polaris! Can you please set me down over there?" The Celestial Spirit (apparently) gently placed its keyholder upon the ground. "Thanks again!"

It nodded, and then turned to look at Lucy.

Lucy smiled at the Spirit. "It's nice to meet you, Polaris!" she greeted. "I'm Lucy, of Fairy Tail!"

Seeming to contemplate this for a moment, it then bowed slightly.

"He's a fan," Yukino said to her. "I may have told him quite a lot about you after the Grand Magic Games..." A red tinge danced across the silver-haired woman's cheeks. "He's an Ursa Minor."

"That's fine," Lucy replied. "I'm happy you guys seem okay! So how was your fight?"

Yukino shrugged. "He didn't put up much of a challenge, to be honest. I spent most of the time wandering around looking for you."

It was Lucy's turn to flush in embarrassment. "Oh. Sorry I ended up so far away from you."

Alarm flashed through Yukino's countenance. "Oh, no, Lucy-sama! I-If anything, it was my fault..."

Lucy waved her arms in a frantic denial. "No, no, no! I should pay more attention to where I am when I fight!" She let out a nervous giggle. "This isn't the first time - once I ended up falling off a cliff because of that habit..."

A mildly awkward silence befell them.

Breaking it, Yukino suggested, "Why don't I... um... take your mage and we head back to the requester?"

Lucy nodded frantically, eager for a subject change. "Yeah, that's a great idea!"

Yukino let out a sigh of relief. Casting her gaze about, she swiftly discovered Lucy's trussed up opponent. She stared at him for a long moment. "Um... Lucy-sama?"

Nervous sweat ran down the blonde's neck. "Yeah? What is it?"

The Sabertooth mage opened her mouth to say something, only to hastily shut it. Opening her mouth again, she stuttered out, "H-he's still alive... right, Lucy-sama? He's still alive... right?"

"W-why do you ask?"

"Oh, erm..." Yukino flushed again. "It's just that he's... well, you know. Foaming at the mouth."

Lucy glanced at the man. "Yup. He... he certainly is." There was a moment's pause, before Lucy clarified, "Alive, I mean. And foaming too. He's definitely... doing that as well."

* * *

"Excellent! Splendid! Well done! Oh, this is simply delightful!"

Lucy and Yukino flushed a little under the profuse praise being heaped upon them. As requested, they had delivered the two dark mages to the local Rune Knight faction. But not before the pair had been thoroughly searched for the documents they'd stolen from the job requester, a man by the name of Ortez Vrillic: an older, portly fellow that was not very tall; he was, overall, shaped rather like a balloon. He seemed like a friendly sort, though. Deep laugh lines were etched into his face, and not once had he harassed the two women. Instead, their limited interactions with him had been full of good cheer, despite the circumstances of the theft that had led to him posting the job in the first place.

"Thank you so much for getting these back! My company has a rather important to-do coming up, and it would be a rather unfortunate affair should these have hit the market before our official announcement," he confided. "But where are my manners? I'm sure you would like to be paid for your hard work! Excuse me, George - could you please bring out the reward I had prepared? And also bring the other thing, if you would be so kind."

George, his butler, bowed. "As you wish, sir." He left the sitting room with nary a sound.

Ortez turned back to the two mages and beamed at them in delight. "I must say that I never expected mages from Sabertooth and Fairy Tail to both show up for my little job request. Let alone a pair of Celestial Mages! Your kind are getting rather rare, if I'm not mistaken."

Lucy blinked in surprise. It wasn't exactly common knowledge that Celestial Mages were all but gone. She and Yukino were both aware of that fact, of course, but this was the first time she'd heard someone outside her circle of friends voice the observation. "Yukino and I became friends during the Grand Magic Games," Lucy told him. "So we took a job together. I'm surprised you know that about Celestial Mages, though. It's not really something we advertise."

He smiled kindly at them. "Honestly, it's wonderful to hear that you're friends. Too many Celestial Mages have killed each other for power, prestige, and keys over the years." Ortez let out a heavy sigh. "To be honest, I have a bit of a personal interest in the affairs of Celestial Mages, and I've done a good deal of research on the subject myself. My grandfather was a Celestial Mage, himself... though not a very strong one. My father and I did not inherit any of his magical ability, either, I'm afraid."

"That's really interesting," Yukino stated, delighted by this news. "Did you know your grandfather well?"

"I did; I can recall many boyhood summers spent at his home." Wistfulness crossed Ortez's face. "Those were some of the best times of my life. I loved listening to all of his stories - he was once a guild mage himself. I believe he belonged to... oh what was it named again?" He contemplated it for a long minute. "I'm sorry; it seems that I can't quite recall. It was a very long time ago."

"What was his name?" Lucy asked eagerly. "I have a Spirit who we can ask." She drew out her keys, and pulled out Crux. "Crux, the Southern Cross. He's knowledgeable about all sorts of Spirits and to a limited degree, he can tell some things about who summoned them in the past."

Ortez stared at her oddly for a moment, without answering.

"Mr. Vrillic?" Lucy inquired, concerned for him. "Is something the matter?"

"...No," he finally replied. "No, I just..." He paused, and then began again, "Actually, if you would be so kind, I might have another job for you. It won't take very long, I assure you. And you would be compensated."

It was then that George returned, a briefcase in one hand and a small pouch in the other.

"Impeccable timing as always, George!" Ortez declared, his cheer suddenly returned. "I do not know how you do it. I need one more thing, however." When George nodded, he continued, "That little wooden box that I keep in my nightstand, could you bring it here?"

George seemed taken aback by the request. "Certainly, sir," he smoothly agreed a second later, schooling his features. He set the briefcase on the small table between Ortez and the two women, along with the pouch. "I shall return shortly."

"Good man, good man!" Ortez smiled as his manservant departed once more. "Really, no one better than George at taking care of me. Now, the briefcase contains your agreed upon payment for the job, and the pouch there is a little something extra I decided to throw in when you both first showed up." He gestured at them enthusiastically. "Please, please take a look."

Curious, Lucy and Yukino both regarded the pouch. It appeared old, and was crafted from very fine leather worn from use. Yukino reached out to the object first. "It is very soft," she commented, running a finger along the leather. Then she gently pulled on the drawstrings to open it. A soft gasp fell from her lips as she drew out the contents and laid them upon the table.

"Keys," Lucy breathed in astonishment. There were two - both were silver, and gleamed where they lay on the tabletop. One had an elegant fish carved into the handle, and the other a running horse.

"Dorado and Equuleus," Ortez explained fondly. "These two were my grandfather's companions."

"We can't... we can't possibly..."

The older man held up a hand to forestall any further protests on their part. "It is time for them to go to mages who will love and care for them. I have resisted parting with them for far too long as it is. I'm sure they would love to be summoned once more." His smile deepened. "I have many fond memories of these two. Please take care of them for me."

Lucy nodded, swallowing thickly and unable to respond properly.

Likewise inhibited, Yukino also nodded her thanks.

"Now, I'm certain you would like to know a little about them. Equuleus is a horse... or a pony, they were all equally large to me back then and I honestly don't know the difference otherwise," Ortez told them. "Dorado is a goldfish, but he lets off a beautiful glow in the dark. I can remember nights when my grandfather and I would sneak off to the kitchen for a late snack, Dorado swimming around us and lighting our way. Equuleus would often give us lifts to town if we needed something, and he was very affectionate... OH, MY!" he exclaimed, his speech interrupted suddenly by the two Celestial Mages hugging him. Ortez patted them awkwardly on the back. "Oh, my," he muttered again. "Oh, my."

"...I do hope that I'm not interrupting," George's droll voice came over them. "But I have brought the box you requested, sir."

Releasing Ortez, Lucy and Yukino resumed their seats. Grins were plastered across their faces.

"Excellent! Thank you, George!" Ortez said, taking the box from him. "Go ahead and have a seat."

"Thank you, sir." George sank down into a waiting armchair with apparent relief.

Ortez placed the box upon the table. It was made from a dark, red wood, polished and sleek. "This pertains to that other job I mentioned a few minutes ago," he explained. "If you could take a look at what's inside and identify it for me, you may keep it. Sound fair?"

"Sure," Lucy agreed, slightly bewildered by how well this job had turned out. She gestured to the box. "May I?"

"Go right ahead," Ortez urged.

Lucy gently grasped the box, pushing back the lid. Inside lay a pillow of fine, white satin that shone in the light. Nestled upon it, was a long object. It was mostly clear, with only the faintest tinge of lavender around the contours to reveal its shape to Lucy.

"It's a... key as well?" she questioned. Picking it up, she cradled it in her hand. It was definitely a key, but it was unlike any she'd ever seen before. "I take it you suspect this to be a Celestial Spirit key?"

"I _know_ it to be one." His answer was calm, and confident. "This key has been passed down through the Celestial Mages of my family, but none have had the strength to summon it in a very long time indeed. They always hoped that the next generation would possess the ability the prior lacked, but alas... here we are. I do not know what Spirit it belongs to."

With a growing smile, Lucy brandished her faithful silver key. "Let's find out, then! Open, Gate of the Southern Cross! Crux!"

An old Spirit appeared with a great harumph. He floated in the air, legs crossed and his silver, cross-shaped head bowed. Ortez stared up at the elderly Spirit, wonder in his gaze.

"Hello, grandpa Crux!" Lucy greeted. "It's good to see you!"

"Yes, it is good to see you as well, Lucy. How may I help you?"

"We were wondering if you could identify this key for us?"

Crux glanced at the object in Lucy's hand. His eyes shot open to their full extent and he let out a screech.

Yukino and Ortez both yelped at the unexpected noise from the Spirit.

"That was a fast search," commented Lucy, unfazed by her Spirit's eccentricities.

"I do not need to do a search on that key, Miss Lucy," Crux informed her.

She blinked in surprise. "You know it on sight!"

The Spirit nodded, settling back and regarding her. "This is a rare key, one of only five of its kind. It belongs to the constellation of Corvus, the Crow... and it is a Ghost key."

* * *

 _ **I've Been Waiting For You  
Here I Am**_

 _ **-Bryan Adams "Here I Am"**_

* * *

 **Sorry if the ending feels a little rushed. Let me know what you all think!**


	2. Contracts

**I wrote this chapter over the course of two days, spurred on by a writing challenge for this week set by my friends here on FFN and Tumblr! It was mostly orchestrated by thir13enth (FFN) / ahumanintraining (Tumblr). Though I'm pretty exhausted now, and the chapter is largely unedited (although I did pare down the word "soft" and its iterations' appearances from 18 to 4).**

 **This chapter is also mostly an info dump, but don't worry – the rest of the information is pretty much spread out through the rest of the story. Let me know if the dump was too much, however.**

 **I also decided to turn this into a song fic, but with few lyrics than I normally do. Just a header and footer. I've gone back and added them to the first chapter as well, so check that out!**

 **There is a lot of focus here on the new Spirits, and on Ortez. As I stated in chapter 1, I'm concentrating on relationships between Spirits and their Key Holders in general. Therefore not just Lucy's relationships are getting the spotlight… Ortez will be a reoccurring character as well in this fic.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

 _ **We Washed Away The Pains Of Yesterday  
And You Ran So Very Far Away From Me  
My Eyes They Watched You Go And All I Know  
Is That I Never Wanna Feel The Same Again**_

 _ **-Mako "Way Back Home"**_

* * *

The group peered at the key and the Spirit hovering beside them.

"Ghost key?" Lucy questioned, perplexed by the term. "I'm sorry Crux, but I've never heard of such a key before."

Yukino nodded in agreement. "I'm afraid that the only keys I was aware of were the gold Zodiac keys, the silver keys, and Ophiuchus."

Crux stroked his beard contemplatively. "That's to be expected. These are keys that have not been summoned in a very long time."

"Is it because of the power required?" Ortez input, reminding the group that he was still present. "After all, that's why my family hasn't been able to summon it."

"You are correct. The power required to summon a Ghost key is roughly the equivalent to a silver key and a gold key together. In addition to the high level of power required, the keys are all support Spirits. Only one of them has direct combat abilities. So with those two conditions, their use fell by the wayside, I'm afraid."

Lucy's face fell. "That had to have been horrible for the Spirits," she stated quietly.

Yukino touched her friend's shoulder in empathy. "I know my Spirits love coming to this world."

Ortez flinched. "I suppose that makes my inability to part with my grandfather's keys all the worse, then. I am truly sorry. Dorado and Equuleus deserve to have been given over to new mages long before now. I have done a terrible thing..."

Crux let out a harrumph. "I would not worry over much about that, good sir. Although a long time indeed has passed in the human world, far less of it has in our world for it runs on a different clock."

Nodding, Lucy consoled him, "That's right! My friends and I once spent a day in the Celestial World... but when we came back, we found that we'd been gone for three months in Earthland's time! We were so surprised." She giggled. "We'd intended to use the three months for training for the Grand Magic Games, actually. But our time was already all up by the time we got back!"

"You... you went to the Celestial World?" gasped Ortez, and even Yukino sucked in a breath at the news. "Tell me... what is it like?"

Nervously, Lucy looked down at the Ghost key in her hands, her fingertips absently running over the ridges and grooves, memorizing it's shape by touch rather than by sight. "It's... it's the most beautiful place I've ever seen." Her gaze rose to meet the others'. "I'll tell you about it in more detail later. For now, though..." She turned to Crux. "Crux, do you know if Corvus is willing to make a contract after all this time?"

The Spirit harrumphed once more, in genuine irritation this time. "I would imagine so - he's been driving us all up a wall for the past 75 years or thereabouts in Earthland time. Getting some exercise will be good for the youngster."

Lucy laughed. "He's young?"

"I myself have been around some six centuries, and I am one of the older Spirits," Crux explained. "Corvus' key has only existed for three of those. Even so, he himself has only just seen the passing of his first century. As the current holder of the position, he's only been summoned once before."

This was news to Lucy, that a Spirit might be younger than the key they were tied to. But then... she remembered Loke, and his circumstances. Is that what would have happened, if he had died all those years ago in front of Karen's grave? If she hadn't convinced the Spirit King to pardon him... would the key have been assigned to a new Spirit? It was a sobering thought, and made her all the more glad for having saved her dear friend. She couldn't imagine the Leo key belonging to anyone but Loke. It was his - it was a part of who he was, and he a part of it.

Maybe she should ask Loke about it sometime, if he was open to the idea. Or perhaps she could go to Corvus for answers.

Ortez opened his mouth to speak, and then shut it.

"Did you want to say something, Mr. Vrillic?" Lucy questioned, seeing his hesitation.

"No, my dear... it is nothing." He waved off the girls' curious looks. "Just the whim of an old man. Feel free to ignore me."

From his position in the corner of the room, forgotten entirely until that moment, George cleared his throat. "My master wishes to watch the contract made, I'll wager."

"George!" Ortez squeaked in alarm. "I can't ask them that! The moment a contract is formed between a Spirit and their key holder is a very sacred bonding moment!"

"You will never know if they are amenable to it," George informed him drolly, "if you never ask them, sir."

Lucy and Yukino exchanged a glance. "If the key has been in your family for so long, I wouldn't have a problem with you observing," Lucy said slowly. "Yukino, what about you?"

The silver-haired young woman shook her head. "I wouldn't mind at all, Lucy-sama. Especially for Equuleus and Dorado - they know you personally." She paused, and then added, "Although now that you mention it, there are an odd number of keys here."

"Oh, you're right!" Lucy exclaimed. "Hmm... who should we divide them?"

His face steadily reddening in embarrassment, Ortez admitted, "I'm afraid I did not think of that issue. Please, forgive an old man's oversight."

Lucy let out a giggle. "Don't worry about it! And you're not _that_ old, Mr. Vrillic!"

"I, however, am," Crux reminded them. "Lucy, if that is all, I would like to return."

It was Lucy's turn to flush in mortification. "Sure, thank you for your help, grandpa! I'm sorry for keeping you out this long."

The old Spirit's expression was kind, and his gaze fond. "It is alright, Lucy. Now... the finding of a Ghost key is going to be big news in the Celestial World. I'll have to report it to the King." After a moment, he continued, "Lucy... I must inform you that there is more surrounding these keys than I have told you thus far. However..."

"Privacy laws?" Lucy supplied when Crux faltered.

"Something like that," he agreed, relieved by her understanding. "Corvus should be able to explain in more detail than I am allowed."

"Thank you, grandpa. Let the King know I said Hello, okay?"

"I shall, Lucy." The Spirit vanished in a wash of gentle, silver light.

After the sparkles had faded completely, the girls' glanced over the three new keys in their possession.

It was silent for a few tense moments, before George stated calmly, "I shall prepare tea. And perhaps some snacks as well."

Ortez beamed at his manservant. "Excellent plan, George!" The portly gentlemen turned towards the mages. "I'm sorry to have to put the pair of you in this position."

Yukino shook her head at him. "No, it's alright! Lucy-sama and I will figure something out."

"This will give Crux enough time to speak with the Spirit King as well," Lucy input. "Not to mention let Corvus know he's going to be... um... dragged into a different world here shortly."

"Speaking of..." Ortez leaned forward, steepling his fingers. "I noticed before that you asked your Spirit to give your regards to the Celestial Spirit King himself? Pardon me if I'm presuming, but how does a Celestial Mage come to know the King of all Spirits on a personal basis?"

"I am curious as well, Lucy-sama," Yukino added.

Lucy shrugged. "Sure, no problem. I don't mind telling you guys." Her stomach let out a gurgle of displeasure. "It'll be a good distraction until George brings the snacks!"

"Don't underestimate him!" Ortez laughed. "There's none better than my George. Oh wait... I think I've already said that!" He let out another guffaw. "He won't admit to it, but I'm sure he's just as keen to hear all about this as I am! After all... George's family is descended from Celestial Mages as well. In fact, that's how we came to be acquainted!"

"Really?!" Lucy and Yukino chorused.

Ortez nodded enthusiastically. "Indeed. A story for him to tell though, I should think."

Now that Lucy thought about it, while the other two had been surprised by Crux's screech from before... George hadn't uttered a sound, or made a single move. He'd been as nonplussed by the Spirit as Lucy herself had been. Had the older man seen a Northern Cross Spirit before...?

"In the meantime... I believe we were discussing how you came to know the Spirit King himself, Miss Heartfilia?"

"Lucy, please," she corrected automatically.

"Then please do call me Ortez, both of you." The corners of Ortez's eyes crinkled in genuine pleasure.

"Sure thing," Lucy agreed, Yukino nodding along with her. "Now... as for how I know the Spirit King... well, to be honest there's not much I can say about it either, since it involves one of my Spirits, and he might not be too happy about me divulging his private business..." Actually, she wasn't too sure about that, given how happily Loke loved to proclaim how Lucy was his savior, but it was better safe than sorry. "Basically what happened was I wanted to save him from a fate he didn't deserve. I ended up summoning all of my Spirits at once, actually."

Yukino's jaw dropped, and Ortez made a strangled noise in the back of his throat.

Lucy let out a nervous laugh. "Yeah, I know. I've never been able to do it since then... I think it was a one time thing. They wanted to help their friend as much as I did. I also had fewer keys back then, so there's that as well. Anyway, the Spirit King took note of what I was trying to do, and he appeared in front of us."

"He appeared... on Earthland?" Yukino questioned. "I've never heard of the King doing such a thing before."

"Me either," Ortez added. "Then again, I had never come across a mention of Ghost keys despite my extensive research. So maybe there is a great deal we still don't know about the Spirits, or perhaps a great deal of oral tradition has been lost to time?"

"Much like the Ghost keys themselves," mused Lucy. "At any rate... I'm not entirely certain that the King came to Earthland at all. Or at least... not completely. The water from the falls next to us stopped, and the sky... it had so many more stars than usual. I can't quite put my finger on it, but there was something in the air as well - way different from anything I've see on Earthland. When we went in, it was just after the evening begun... but when we came out it was already dawn, and I'm certain we didn't talk for that long. I'm wondering if he pulled us into a pocket of space between the two worlds? It's the only explanation I can think of."

"That would be a feat," agreed Ortez, "but I agree that it seems the most likely explanation."

At that moment, George returned with a platter of small sandwiches. He set it down upon the low table. "I shall return shortly with the tea," he stated, promptly turning on his heels and striding out of the room once more.

All three individuals looked at the tea sandwiches in delight. There appeared to be cucumber ones, and cheese and tomato, as well as... salmon, Lucy guessed.

She cleared her throat, hoping to finish the story before George returned so they could all partake of the delicious looking food. "Well... as for the rest of the story... I'm afraid all I did was yell at Spirit King. I called him a moron... and Nose-Hair" Lucy rubbed the back of her head, unconsciously mimicking her partner. "And then he agreed to change one of the Celestial World's outdated laws."

Yukino looked like she was about to have a heart attack at that. "He... he changed... Celestial Spirit law?!"

Lucy nodded. "Yeah. He was really cool about it too. I think he even likes my nickname for him."

"...My word," breathed Ortez. "But that is truly amazing, Miss Lucy. I am astounded." There was a twinkle in his eye. "And feeling the urge to do more research into whether such a thing has happened before." He sighed happily. "Oh it's wonderful to have a hobby to pursue again." Then he clapped his hands together. "Now then... what are you two planning to do about the keys?"

"Um..." Yukino interjected softly. "I was thinking... what if I took Equuleus, and Lucy-sama took Dorado and Corvus? Since it was your Spirit that identified Corvus in the first place."

Shifting uncomfortably, Lucy shook her head. "I wouldn't feel comfortable taking both a silver key and such a rare one, Yukino." She bit her lip, contemplating it for a moment. "If it's alright, how about I just take Corvus… and you can have both of the silver keys? This way, Equuleus and Dorado aren't separated. They've been together this long... I'd feel bad breaking them apart."

Yukino glanced at Ortez for approval, and he smiled at her. "I think that's a wonderful idea. I think they'd like remaining together as well."

"Then that's what we'll do, Lucy-sama. Ortez-sama?" Yukino addressed their client.

"Yes?"

"If it would be alright, I'd like to make my contracts with Dorado and Equuleus as soon as possible. Maybe after we're finished with tea?"

He nodded, his eyes glistening with moisture. "Nothing would make me happier." Then he coughed, and gestured at his returning manservant. "Ah, there's George with it now."

* * *

The group of four stood outside in the mansion's lawn, an expanse of green large enough to hold Ophiuchus comfortably if necessary. Although, the group doubted that all of that space would be necessary. Still, according to Ortez's memories, Equuleus would be best summoned outside nonetheless. Ponies and parlors did not really mix. (Also, George had given the others a rather pointed and severe stare when they had attempted it indoors.)

Yukino raised the first key, Dorado. "I am the person who connects the road to the world of the Celestial Spirits. Thou shalt answer my call and pass through the gate. Open, Gate of the Shining Fish! Dorado!"

Orange-gold light softly pulsed from the key, swelling outward in arcs. Gently, it washed over the group, enveloping them in kind waves. Then they condensed, swirling together at a single point and collapsing inward. Fins unfolded from the singularity, large and flowing, made of effervesce.

Once the creature had completely formed, it opened a sky blue eye and peered at them curiously. Hovering, it was about as long as Lucy's outstretched arm. Its mouth opened and closed without sound.

Lucy was mildly relieved that Dorado turned out to be a fish, after all - especially given some of the stranger natures of the Spirits. That being said... she was still surprised at the Spirit's appearance. Golden scales radiated light and comfort, embossed in orange filigree. Its fins lazily waved in the air, the being floating without effort. Barbels hung from the base of its snout, which protruded like a needle.

It wasn't a goldfish at all, Lucy realized - but rather, a gold fish.

She honestly didn't know what she had expected.

Yukino for her part seemed unaffected by any possible misconceptions regarding the Spirit's appearance. Instead, she stepped forward, a small notebook in hand. (Where had she pulled that from, Lucy couldn't help but wonder. The outfit Virgo had brought for her did not appear to possess pockets.) "Hello!" Yukino greeted the Spirit. "My name is Yukino. What is yours?"

The fish fluttered its fins, causing its body to sway slightly in the air.

"Dorado doesn't have a voice," Ortez said, a hint of melancholy in his own. He stepped forward, and then hesitated. "Hello, old friend," he greeted the Spirit. "It's been... a long time. Do you remember me at all?"

Slowly, the Spirit turned towards Ortez. Then it drifted over to him, swimming a slow circle around the human. Waves of light flowed behind it's tail, clearly visible even in the daylight. After it had completed its lap, it nudged its way under Ortez's arm and stayed there.

Though the Spirit had no voice, no words, its message was clear.

 _'I remember you.'_

The two Celestial Mages exchanged smiles at the sight, and even George's stony expression softened just a little.

Ortez reached into a pocket on the front on his vest, pulling out a monogrammed handkerchief. He dabbed his eyes with it. "Don't stop on my count!" he urged. "I'm just being a sentimental old fool. Please... this is your bonding moment."

"Dorado," Yukino addressed the Spirit. "I would like to refer to you by the same name your previous Key Holder did. Would that be acceptable to you?"

Bobbing up and down, the Spirit gave its consent.

She looked to Ortez. "We're agreed then. What name did your grandfather use?"

"Xiphias," Ortez choked out. "Though I couldn't pronounce it as a kid, and I called him Zippy." This was accompanied by a fond look directed towards the Spirit.

"I see." Yukino nodded. "Xiphias. Are you available to work on Mondays?"

While Yukino worked out the details of her contract, Lucy glanced at the key in her own hands. It wouldn't be too long before she would form her own contract with a new Spirit. One who's abilities were completely unknown to her. What would Corvus be like? A bird-man? An actual bird? A humanoid in a costume? And his personality - Crux made him sound a bit like a troublemaker. She restrained a giggle, imagining Natsu in a bird suit.

Once the contract was sealed, Yukino stepped back. Then she pulled out the other silver key, leaving Xiphias out. Brandishing it, she recited once more the chant to call forth a Spirit for the first time. "Open, Gate of the Little Horse! Equuleus!"

Light once again appeared at the key's tip, but this time it was the normal showering of gold sparks that heralded the arrival of a Spirit. Stepping out of the glow, Equueleus joined them on the mansion lawn.

He was, indeed, a small horse. Or perhaps a large pony. His fur was a uniform gold, but for black socks on all four legs, and his mane and tail were the same obsidian.

Nickering, he flicked an ear back towards Ortez and Xiphias, acknowledging the pair but giving his full attention to his new key holder.

Yukino rapidly worked out her contract with the Spirit, largely through hoof stomps and the occasional whinny. Once they were through, he pranced off to join his fellow Spirit, and the grandchild of their previous summoner. Mimicking Xiphias, he wormed his neck underneath Ortez's free arm. Now the man had two Spirits leaning into his side in old, familiar companionship.

Ortez opened and closed his mouth several times, tears flowing uninhibited across his face now. After a few moments, he managed to choke out, "His name is Kitalpha. But I always called him Kitty. Kitty the horse." He let out a laugh, happiness and sorrow alike saturating his voice. "When Grandfather... passed... it was so sudden. I wasn't able to bid him farewell," Ortez confessed. "And since neither my father nor I could summon Celestial Spirits... I was unable to say goodbye to these two as well." He coughed, closing his eyes. "Thank you, Miss Yukino. Thank you. For giving me the chance to see them one more time."

Yukino shook her head. "I am happy to reunite the three of you. Family is something... that should never just disappear. And..." she trailed off, throwing a brilliant, tear-streaked smile at them, "This is hardly going to be your final meeting. We'll have to visit often, right Zippy? Kitty?"

They nuzzled their old friend, and Lucy swore she saw them smile in return.

Then they disappeared, in cascades of comforting starlight.

George stepped forward, with a fresh handkerchief. "Here you are, sir."

"Thank you, George." With that, George nodded and stepped back to allow his master a semblance of privacy. "I'll be just a moment, girls. No need to hold back on my count, though. You should go ahead and summon Corvus." He blew noisily on the cloth.

Lucy nodded. "Of course." She held out her key, uncertain of the incantation to summon Corvus. Yukino had gotten the specific incantations from Ortez for Equuleus and Dorado but... Lucy held back a sigh of frustration. She should have asked Crux when she had the chance!

Suddenly, she felt a stirring in the object held in her hand. She stared at it, the key humming with power. Was Corvus going to come on his own? It wasn't entirely unheard of... after all, Aquarius had first come to Lucy under her own strength so many years ago...

And then a flurry of dark light erupted from the key, so different from Dorado's. Surrounding them, wispy and coiling. Lucy froze at their sight, her veins pierced with ice at roiling shadows enveloping them. In her mind's eye, she saw different shadows entirely - chased with light and streaking towards her, blood on the marble, and the light dying in a friend's eyes.

Terror sealed her mouth, but her throat clenched with the need to scream and hot tears gathered in her eyes.

Then the shadows abruptly subsided, vanishing as swiftly as they had appeared.

But Lucy was no longer on the lawn of Ortez's mansion. Under her feet lay dark stone tiles, glimmering as if full of stars. Looking up, Lucy inhaled sharply, as a spinning, lavender planet swung closer. The horizon was dotted with glowing spheres of all colours and sizes, hanging suspended by forces Lucy could only guess at.

Coming back to reality, Lucy glanced around, spotting Yukino, George, and Ortez a short distance away from her. "Yukino!" Lucy called out to them. "Ortez! George!"

The men didn't respond, staring in mute, open-mouthed wonder at their surroundings.

"L-Lucy-sama," Yukino stuttered. "Where... Where are we?"

Biting her lip, Lucy hesitantly answered, "I think we're in the Celestial World."

"Yes. Though a different place than you saw on your last visit."

Lucy nearly jumped at the creaky, age-worn voice behind her. She turned, and saw an old woman kneeling behind them. Countless wrinkles lined her tanned face, though Lucy got the sense that they were not ones created from many years of happiness. Her silver hair was pulled into a bun that reminiscent of Porlyusica's - though the twists of this hairstyle seemed much more complicated. Two brilliant red and gold sticks with strings of beads hanging from their ends held the entire elegant hairstyle together in one piece.

The woman's garments took Lucy's breath away. Several layers of iridescent blue fabric shimmered as if they emitted heat, crystalline white flames patterned all across the edges of the sleeves. The sleeves themselves draped along the floor, much longer than the woman's arms, and spread out to flank her like wings.

Behind the woman stood a young man with snowy hair, that fluffed around his head. Several feathers poked out of his hair. His clothes were vastly different from the woman's, cut in a style much more familiar to Lucy though just as out of place. A belted tunic hung to his knees, dappled in soft grays and white. Grey leggings lay beneath, with supple-looking leather boots.

"I must apologize." The man bowed, and when he did, Lucy spotted huge, white wings folded neatly against his back. "I am Corvus, the White Crow." He straightened. "I was asked to bring you here, but I am very sorry for winging you away like I did." His eyes sparkled in muted mischief, and the barest hint of a smirk pulled at his otherwise polite expression.

 _'Did he just...'_ Lucy thought, a droplet of sweat running down the back of her neck. _'Was... was that a pun? Just now? Did he just pun at us? In this situation?'_ Was anything in the Celestial World _not_ a pun or allegory?

"A white crow?" Ortez mused. "I've heard of white ravens before... They're supposed to be wise if I recall correctly." This remark seemed to please the pale spirit immensely, as he shifted in place, rustling his wings and fluffing his hair out even more than it already was.

The old woman suddenly snorted. "Ravens are wise. Crows are witty." She cast a sidelong glance at the young man, who had stepped up beside her (though he was taking care to not stand on her garment's flowing sleeves). "Or so they fancy themselves."

Corvus smiled in the manner of someone whose patience has been sorely tried for too long. "Grandmother, they can't stay long, if you can recall."

She frowned at his cheek. "I suppose you're right." Then the woman turned back to the gathered group. "As my grandson said... I give you my sincerest apologies for dragging you into this world on such short notice."

Lucy scratched her cheek. "Um... thank you. But I'm curious... does the King know we're here? Last time, he made it sound like it was very unusual for humans to come to this world."

The Spirit - what else could she be? - nodded. "I received permission prior to bringing you here. Corvus was the one who actually brought you. My grandson is... many things, but some of his abilities are useful. He can bring you to this world anytime you so choose. As his contractor, you have special dispensation to do so. Though keep in mind that the normal time difference applies."

"That's really cool, Corvus!" Lucy gushed. Though she smiled, a wedge of unease settled in the back of her mind. Would she be able to handle the shadows of his ability without the same reaction she had before? "I look forward to working with you!"

A dusting of red appeared on his cheeks. "Same here."

"Like my grandson, I too am a Spirit tied to a Ghost key," the old woman continued. "My name is Phoenix."

Lucy's heart thudded in her chest at a furious pace. A Ghost key Spirit? Two in one day? Even in her fast-paced life, this was a little bit rapid for her. "Pleased to meet you, Phoenix," Lucy said, swallowing the lump of foreboding growing in her throat. Instead of disappearing, it sat, heavy in her breast.

"I realize that I am in no position to ask this of you, as you are forming a contract with Corvus, not I..." Phoenix began, weariness dripping from every word. "However... I am short on time. So I must ask this boon of you."

She placed her hands on the floor, and bowed until her forehead touched the floor. Her frail form shook. "Please," Phoenix said, her voice warbling with tears and pain. "I beg of you..."

Phoenix lifted her head from the stone tiles, water pouring from her eyes and running down her face - her wrinkles canals of saltwater.

 _"Kill my summoner."_

* * *

 _ **Do You Think We Could Find Our Way Back Home?**_

 _ **-Mako "Way Back Home"**_


	3. Phoenix's Request

**I have returned, after a long hiatus! This is a shorter chapter than the previous two. But in my defense... this one was hard to write. For the emotion involved, the sudden death of my original W.I.P. for it, and in deciding how much to reveal at this stage. I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

 _ **Teardrops**_  
 _ **Are Racing Our Stopwatch**_  
 _ **Our Hope Is In A Headlock**_  
 _ **Tomorrow Always Comes**_  
 _ **Too Soon**_

 _ **-Seven Lions "Way To Say Goodbye"**_

* * *

 **Previously...**

Phoenix lifted her head from the stone tiles, water pouring from her eyes and running down her face - her wrinkles canals of saltwater.

 _"Kill my summoner."_

* * *

Lucy recoiled from the spirit, her feet carrying her backwards until her back collided with Ortez, and she wobbled. Warm hands steadied her shoulders, but she barely registered the contact - her eyes fixated, unblinking, on the still bowing spirit. "K-kill?" she stuttered. Her heart hammered in her rib-cage. "You want me to... to _what?_ "

The old spirit's form shuddered with every breath she took, but she held Lucy's gaze with rock steady determination and steel behind her eyes. "I need you to kill the last person to summon me. You are the only one I can ask - there is no one else that bears the trust of the Celestial King, and the requisite power to carry the task out."

Lucy continued to stare at the spirit. She swallowed thickly, unable to string along a sentence.

Kill someone? Her? Why would a spirit ever ask this of _her_? Let alone a spirit she didn't even have a contract with.

Beside Phoemix, Corvus shifted uncomfortably as the stare-off went too long, sweat beading on his skin. It was clear he would rather be anywhere other than in the middle of this. "Um... Grandmother. Maybe you should... should explain the situation more," the crow spirit suggested. "And... um... maybe we should get some _cushions_ before my new key holder _keels over!_ " A high pitched, garbled noise of pure distress emanated from his throat. "I can't believe she pulled this right from the get go, oh stars why is this happening why are old people like this?!" he said, words tumbling out of his mouth like an unstopped spigot.

Phoenix's eyes narrowed, and her head whipped around to glare at her grandson. "Old people are what now?"

"Not meant to be sitting on the ground so long! You know, creaky joints and all." Corvus spun on his heels, striding towards a partition woven from starlight that Lucy had mistaken for another part of the scenery. "So I'll go get cushions!"

Softly, the old spirit sighed, her gaze refocusing on Lucy's petrified body. "My grandson has a point. I must apologize - that was far too abrupt, and unspeakably rude. Would you care for some tea?"

Lucy didn't move, her tongue locked away behind her tightly clenched jaw.

"Thank you for the offer," Ortez spoke in her place, the proximity of his voice startling Lucy out of her stupor. "Although I would very much enjoy the opportunity to partake of tea from the Celestial World... it seems there are more urgent matters afoot."

Withdrawing a handkerchief, Phoenix dabbed her face with the cloth. "Nonsense," she huffed. "You are guests."

Guests whom she was asking to kill someone on her behalf.

"Aside from which, I already made it," Corvus added, returning with the promised cushions. Swiftly, he positioned them, and then helped his grandmother onto one. "I'll be... right back with that. Make yourselves comfortable."

They did so, and Lucy quietly thanked Ortez. To which he merely smiled kindly, and said, "You're most welcome, my dear."

Once they were settled, and the tea sitting in steaming cups before them, Yukino was the first to break the silence. "Forgive me, Phoenix-sama. But there's something I don't quite understand. Aside from anyone wanting Lucy-sama to kill someone, I mean."

The celestial mage was grateful that Yukino felt the same as her on that part. The tension had mostly drained out of the room with Corvus's nervous rambling earlier, but it was slowly seeping back into all those present.

"Yes?"

"I was under the impression that none of the Ghost keys had been summoned for a very, very long time. So I'm not sure how Lucy even could fulfill your request."

Yukino's words brought life back to her friend. "Yeah, thanks Yukino." Lucy stared hard at the two spirits sitting before her - one calm and stern, the other flushed and fidgeting. Though he was her grandson, Corvus possessed little of Phoenix's composure at the topic of discussion. "Grandpa Crux is never wrong when it comes to the history of Celestial Spirits. He said that it had been over 75 years since Corvus was last called upon, and I trust what he told me. In which case I would have to assume that your summoner is very, very old."

Phoenix help up her sleeve to cover her mouth, but the crinkling at the corners of her eyes gave away her amusement. "Indeed. My grandson was the most recently summoned of the Ghost keys. I was last summoned... what year is it in your world, again?"

"Year X791," George offered, speaking for the first time since they'd arrived in the Celestial World. "This tea is most excellent. Might I trouble you in taking home some of the leaves?"

"Certainly. I am pleased you find it suitable to your palate."

Corvus cleared his throat, trying to nudge Phoenix back onto the prior topic.

"There is always time for pleasantries, grandson," she stated.

"This is coming from the woman who skipped them and jumped straight into ordering a hit...?" His mouth snapped shut at a pointed look from Phoenix. The second she looked away, he muttered, "I'm just saying. People normally... _work..._ their way up to that."

He was ignored.

"If the year is X791..." Phoenix said, thinking it over. "Then I suppose it must have been around four centuries since I was last in Earthland." She took a long sip of her tea.

The group collectively stared in silence for several moments.

"...Eh?" Lucy uttered, hardly processing the revelation.

Humming, Phoenix nodded. Her eyes were unfocused - her mind far away from where they sat. "Yes... a little over four centuries. Give or take a couple of decades. I was quite the spry young thing back then. Earthland was beautiful, and vast. So much to see, and Caelestis and I were determined to see it all. He... he promised me that we would." Her gaze drifted to her tea, clasped in her wrinkled, age-worn hands, riddled with spots. "Twas not to be, I'm afraid."

Something about the way she looked at herself, in the regret and sorrow in her voice, tugged at Lucy's heartstrings. "Please," she implored. "Please tell me why you want me to do this."

"It's a long, long story," Phoenix said. "And so much happened that I... I know how differently time flows between our worlds, and there isn't much time left for this to be resolved, if it can be. So please, excuse my hastiness earlier. I won't bore you with all the details, but you do deserve to know why."

Nodding, Lucy clutched her warm teacup. "Please."

"I misspoke before, when I asked you to kill him. That's not precisely what I want."

Lucy's brow furrowed in confusion. "I don't understand."

"You see... my summoner already _is_ dead. He has been for centuries." Phoenix closed her eyes in pain. "He was murdered, while I was out on an errand." Tears began to slide down her face once more. "My friend needed me there to protect him, and I was _running an errand_."

Corvus placed a hand on her shoulder. "Grandmother..."

Phoenix set the cup down, and covered his hand with one of her own. "I'm alright." She patted his hand, and let it fall to the table. Then she opened her eyes again, and stared straight through Lucy. "The issue here is _who_ murdered him. For after our contract severed, I heard from other spirits that they'd seen Caelestis. By all appearances, hale and hearty."

Lucy's stomach dropped to her toes. "I... I don't know how to say this... But are you sure the contract was broken by death? That he didn't just... end it for some reason?" She hated the idea - of cutting off a spirit without a single word of farewell, or explanation why. It went against her very grain. But there were celestial mages out there like that. Angel and Karen had proven just how brutal celestial mages could be.

But Phoenix shook her head. "Caelestis's student, Skaldra, found blood. Too much of it for him to have survived. No... my summoner was murdered, and his body was taken away. Skaldra never stopped searching for Caelestis, and one day... he found him. Or... what remained of him." Phoenix's gaze had hardened, a cold fire in her eyes. "It seems my summoner was murdered by a necromancer." She continued on, unheedful of her audience's shock, and her tone detached - as if she were recalling a fact from a textbook, instead of recounting the defilement of her friend. "Even dead, Caelestis was too strong for his student to handle. So Skaldra fled. I couldn't even bring myself to blame the boy. He idolized Caelestis. Later, Skaldra died as well, and I lost my last link to what happened to Caelestis. I've kept my ear to the ground, however. And from what I've been able to piece together, it seems as if he's still walking around now, long past the inevitable death of the necromancer that raised him up."

"So..." Lucy choked on her words. "So when you asked me to kill your summoner..."

"I meant, 'kill him _again_ ,'" Phoenix finished softly. "Please... I just wish for him to rest in peace. Even if nothing of him remains still inside that corpse. I just want him to be laid to rest, at long last. It's my only wish in this world."

Dumbfounded by the weight of the request, Lucy couldn't help the sympathetic tears that filled her eyes. "That's so not fair," she whispered. "That's so not fair that... that happened to you. To him." She sniffed, and set her jaw in determination. "I will do it," she stated, her voice stronger from the strength of her conviction. "I will lay Caelestis to rest, and give both of you the peace you deserve."

Reaching out to her, the ancient spirit clasped Lucy's hands in hers. "Thank you. Thank you, from the bottom of my heart."

Preoccupied, neither of the pair caught Corvus's perturbed stare, deep worry etched into every line of his body.

* * *

 _ **And I'll Hold Onto**_  
 _ **Every Piece Of You**_  
 _ **That I Made Up In My Mind**_  
 _ **Until I Find**_  
 _ **A Way To Say Goodbye**_

 _ **-Seven Lions "Way To Say Goodbye"**_


End file.
